Perceptions
by historylover
Summary: Someone noticed the two new patients escaped from the hospital. Crackfic, based on 5.11. Didn't say it was a funny crackfic .


A/N: OK, in last night's episode tag, I posted that I had some problems with the ending scene. It wasn't the things being said necessarily. It was the timing.

So, I came up with this crackfic, to kind of figure out why I'm having issues. It's meant to be tongue-in-cheek. And it's a departure from what I usually do. Obviously. Warning: Sam (Alex) and Dean (Eddie) are pretty much mentioned by name only.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, although this character is my own creation. It's meant to be a crackfic. So, again, "Repeat to yourself 'This is just a show; I should really just relax.'" Good advice for us all (myself included.)

**Perceptions**

Rick had an hour break. All of the crazies were safely tucked away in their rooms. Nothing was going to disturb him now. After all, his girlfriend was going to be calling about her show, and even though he told himself that he only watched it to make her happy, he secretly enjoyed the show as well. After all, that Dr. Bishop was a hoot.

"What are you watching?" Kevin came into the lounge and cracked open his pop can.

"_Fringe._ Ever seen it?"

"Never heard of it."

"It's a sci-fi show." Rick shrugged. "Jenny likes it. She'll probably be calling to gush about that Peter guy's arms or something. I humor her. It could be worse. She could be watching that stupid doctor show."

"Good point."

The two men sat in silence for a while until the second commercial break when Rick's cell phone rang. "That must be Jen," he said.

Kevin stood up. "I'm off to do rounds. See you after break."

"Try not to go nuts," Rick answered with their usual sign-off. He knew Jen heard it, and that always made her upset. He sympathized with the patients. He knew all their names. Like that older guy, Martin, who told great monster stories. He claimed he hunted monsters. These were stories Rick thought he should write down. Maybe if he had a son one day, he could take his son and friends camping and tell them these ghost stories. Because they were awesome!

However, if he didn't inject a sense of twisted humor, he would sit in the corner and cry about some of their problems. And that wouldn't help anyone. He was also reminded of the old joke "How can you tell the difference between the patients and the staff on a psych ward? The staff has keys."

As Rick was talking to Jen about _Fringe, _he heard a commotion down the hall. He looked out to see that new patient, Eddie, slip away from Wendy's room, looking sick and stumble down the hall away from him.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I gotta go," Rick said into the phone and hung up before Jen could say anything else.

He was going to go after Eddie to find out what was going on when Kevin poked his head out of Wendy's room. "Rick, help us!" he yelled before disappearing back into the room.

Rick ran into Wendy's room to find her lying on the bed, her wrists cut. Martin was struggling in the other orderlies' arms, yelling. "We need to sedate him!" Kevin yelled out.

Rick left Wendy's room and rushed to the nurse's desk to grab a sedative. He glanced up the hall briefly, wondering where Eddie was, but he would find the patient later. He hurried back into Wendy's room. It was a struggle to find one of Martin's muscles to put the syringe in to, because it wouldn't be very good if he knocked one of the other orderlies out.

After a few minutes, he finally was able to stick the syringe into Martin. In a few moments, the older man went limp.

Rick got up to check on Wendy. She was still alive, but barely. He started wrapping up her wrists, keeping her arms elevated. Two of his fellow orderlies rushed out—Rick didn't even get a chance to see who they were—and Kevin came up, breathing hard. "Erma was in the room, and she said that two patients attacked her. One of them must have been Martin."

"Was the other one Eddie?"

"I didn't see Eddie. But, when we came in, we were pretty much focused on Martin flying at us. I think I caught someone leaving the room out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't tell you who it was."

Erma gave Rick the heebie-jeebies. There was something off about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. But he hoped that Eddie wasn't the patient who attacked her, that there was another reason for him to be in Wendy's room. Rick tried to tell himself that Eddie saw Martin attack Erma and maybe Wendy and left to get help. After the orderlies came in? OK, there was a glitch in his theory.

Still, he couldn't believe that Eddie would attack anyone, even though his brother viciously attacked a psychiatrist with a letter opener. When Eddie showed up here, Martin made a fast friend in the younger man. And, although Eddie pretty much only talked to Alex (before Alex's breakdown), Martin, and himself, Rick could see that Eddie was a good man. He just needed to get on the right meds, and he would be fine. Or so, Rick had thought. Rick's instincts were usually right, so this development came as a shock.

Doctors and the orderlies came in to the room and immediately started attending to Wendy as lockdown alarms started blaring. No one was allowed in or out of the hospital for the rest of the night. Police would probably be called next.

Rick backed out of the room to give the doctors room with Wendy's cart. He hoped she would be all right.

He also hoped that Jen did DVR _Fringe. _She would often just watch that show and DVR an opposing show she really enjoyed.

A couple shadows sneaking down the adjoining hallway caught his eye. He hurried to the other hallway in time to see the outside door swing shut. Why it hadn't been locked yet was anyone's guess. It was probably just the wind, he told himself. The shadows were just him seeing things. 9:00 in the evening, and already it had been a long night. He couldn't imagine what the next 5 hours would bring.

Rick ran to the door to lock it, just so he wouldn't be the one accused of keeping it unlocked. As he did that, he looked out to see two guys who looked like Eddie and Alex from the back run off the grounds to a beautiful black late 60s Impala.

At the car, Alex suddenly stopped. Rick could see Eddie turn to him. The two men looked like they were having an argument.

Rick unlocked the door to run after him. He would have no problem catching them. Restraining them may be an issue, though. Two against one, and both men were taller than him. He could radio Kevin for backup.

However, as soon as he turned the lock, alarms started blaring around him.

He quickly locked the door up again. The two men were still standing by the car, arguing. Eddie was backing to the driver's side door, but Alex was still standing there. Eddie's body language screamed "Can we please finish this on the road?" After what seemed like a century, Alex followed his brother and got into the car.

Rick knew he was putting this incident in his report and alerting the doctors about the escape. He knew both men were insane, and the only hope for treatment was to get them back into another lockdown.

Maybe not this one…

He just hoped they would get better.

End

A/N: Completely crack. But, that pretty much encapsulated my problems with the end scene. The sentiment was fine. Although I don't agree with Dean saying that suppression is the answer, I understand the sentiment. However, having this argument at that moment was really, really bad timing. And that was the thing that irritated me the most.

Also, having a bad day. My work study abruptly quit on me. So, now I feel like a horrible manager now.


End file.
